It is oftentimes necessary to provide a casing for devices such as electrical transformers intended for outdoor use. As is well known, such casings must be moisture proof, should be close to the transformer body and be of good thermally conductive material, and yet should present a maximum of surface area to the exterior of the transformer to facilitate cooling of the transformer.
While various forms of transformers have been heretofore encapsulated or otherwise encased (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,796; 3,041,562; 3,222,625; 3,388,363; 3,467,929; 3,493,908; 3,657,677; 3,742,411; 3,750,071; 3,821,678; 3,835,429; and 3,848,208), and while various materials have been suggested and/or utilized for encasing transformers (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,871,454; 3,762,939; 3,970,723; and 3,979,355), it has been found that a ribbed transformer casing (covering cooling fins or the like, for example) of epoxy material is often best suited for outdoor use.
Various methods and/or devices have also heretofore been suggested for providing the needed transformer casing. It has been found, however, that the heretofore known and/or utilized devices for forming transformer casings have not been completely satisfactory, particularly where a ribbed casing is needed, and improvements in such devices, including devices capable of providing ribbed transformer casings, have therefore been desirable.